A New Life
by Inkgod
Summary: Jordan Silvermen loves to read, especially books about magic. Then one day, he finds an odd man who offers him what he always wanted. Magic. Suddenly, he finds himself in the book "Dragons of Autumn Twilight" as a mage with a dark goddess seeking him...
1. Going into the book Meeting a hero

**Hi, everyone! I was just reading the Dragonlance books again, and thought, why not make a fanfic of it! It won't be updated like everyday like some people but maybe once a week should be right. I'm not that good of a writer but I like to do it. So I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

I rubbed my eyes irritably as my brother once more took the book from my hands, and I had to wrestle it back from him. Our parents gave us annoyed glances from the front of the car but eventually returned their eyes to the road. I turned my back on my brother, Josh, as best as I could and tried to read in the dying sunlight. I loved to read, especially books about magic and sci-fi though my parents didn't really approve of it but I didn't care. I knew it wasn't real, even though I admitted this grudgingly.

Tossing "Dragons of Autumn Twilight" into my lap, I pressed my forehead against the cool window. The sun was a blazing circle of flame against the mountains as we rushed by them. Fields were glowing orange as the light hit them, and I found them annoying as the light flashed into my eyes. Wishing that I had a light, I tried to find comfort in sleep but all I could think about was the companions from the book leaving Qualinesti, the land of the elves, and finding the friendly but suspicious ally Eben in a field of fallen comrades.

Words of Goldmoon, the barbarian cleric of Mishakal, rang through my head, and the magic language spoken from Raistlin Majere, an odd wizard that hides many secrets behind his mysterious hourglass eyes, mingled with them. Although I liked all of the characters in the story, my favorites had to be Goldmoon, Raistlin, and the weird Fizban. As they could make wondrous and amazing things happen with only a few words.

I caressed the soft cover of the book in my lap, wishing that I could open it and continue to read. I had only read one book previous to this one, and that was "The Soulforge", which was the book that got me into reading the first book of the Dragonlance Chronicles. Sadly, I only got to the point where the companions just entered the tomb of the one elf hero who I forgot the name of and accidentally unleashed the fury of that drow elf woman, and escaped it with the help of Raistlin.

I didn't want to know why that dead figure gave Tanis, a half-elf, the magical sword, or why this women, Kitiara, didn't show up at the five-year meeting of friends. I wanted to read more about Raistlin, who was my favorite, and the magic that came along with him. I knew why he had the golden skin, the hourglass eyes, and his white hair even though he was only in his twenties. It was because of the infamous Test, that all young wizards who wanted to become greater in their arcane art take. Also I knew that the one who would tell him things and helped him in need was the great, but dark, wizard Fistandantilus, even though Raistlin could not remember him. I got that all from reading "The Soulforge."

Sighing angrily, I opened my eyes as sleep was not coming, and that Josh was putting up the volume of the radio as a song he liked came on didn't help the process either. The sun was now a small slit above the mountains and darkness was descending rapidly. I hoped that we were going to pull over soon as I just wanted to read more in a nice comforting bed. I was just about to ask when my eye caught something in the fields. A white-robed figure stood up and the sun blazed on his robes. The figure turned to the car, raised a hand feebly, and collapsed.

"Stop! Pull over!" I cried and my mom fell upon the brakes, and the tires screamed as they dragged across the street unwillingly. I unlocked the door with shaking fingers and flung open the door. Running across the street and ignoring the shouts from my parents and brother, I bolted into the long grass and my eyes stayed on the spot where the figure fell. The weeds slashed at my hands, making them burn in the cold air but I didn't care though I noticed that I still held the book in my hand.

I was just about to give up the search when I stumbled across a small clearing in the weeds and the robed figure lay there. He looked about two years older then me, which made him about twenty-years old. His once light brown hair was dark and matted with blood but it didn't seem to be his own. I pushed his hair out of his face and tapped his cheek slightly with a finger to see if he reacted to touch.

The man's eyes flared opened, wild and feverish but he seemed to know what he was looking at. A thin hand flared out and grabbed my own, and I gave a cry of surprise and pain as he tightened his grasp. He pulled my close to his face and I almost thought of screaming out but I was driven by something I couldn't understand. The man searched my face as if looking for something and he smiled.

"Yes, I see," He said in a light whisper that made a cold shiver creep along my spin, "If I offer you the magic, will you accept it? Even thought it comes with deep consequences that could end your life here?"

I opened my mouth but words could not come out as my brain tried to analyze this sudden, and unexpected question. Though I knew the answer, something which I asked myself dozens of times over, and I said softly, "Yes."

Light flared from robed figure's hands and it surrounded me. Intense pain rushed over me and I dropped the book that I held in my other hand, and it fell to the ground with a soft plop. It landed with its arms open and light seemed to spread out of it as well as the man's hand. I closed my eyes and gave into the light and darkness wrapped around me with loving arms.

"Is he dead?" A shrill voice erupted into my head, and a swift jabbing pain followed. A snort followed and someone whispered words that I couldn't hear but I felt someone nestle down next to me. The smell of roses and something that seemed like it was decaying came with it. Delicate hands searched my neck and grabbed my wrist, searching for a sign of life.

"He is a live, strong and healthy," The whispered voice came again, this time I was able to understand it. "I see no signs of wounds or anything else that would make him go unconscious. Maybe he simply fell asleep?"

"A White Robe sleeping so near an enemy fortress?" A gruff voice grumbled with a snort of disbelief, "I find that difficult to believe, mage."

"Flint," A sharp voice came from my right and I almost gave a gasp of shock but I held it down, wondering what else would be said, "Raistlin doesn't know what is going on any more then we do."

"Raistlin!" I couldn't stand myself anymore and I shot my head up and almost collided with a man in red robes. His skin was a shade of gold, and hourglass eyes peered at me with wonder and surprise. His white hair, which seemed to be odd on him as he looked so young, fell upon his shoulders lightly, "You are Raistlin Majere!"

**I know that it wasn't a very long chapter but it works as a first chapter as I reached what I wanted to get to. I hope that those who read this story will review! I love reviews. Also i have read the Dragonlance books all the way to the end of the Dark Disciple books. So i know this story but if i ever make a small fault, please mention it!**


	2. Threats Fear And Spells!

**Woot! Another chapter is going to be put up sooner then I expected as I was bored, I am sorry to say that but it is true. I haven't got any reviews yet, sad I know, but I'm a-waiting! I usually write in third person, but I want to give first person a try because I'm not very good at it. **

**Also if there is any dingbat who thinks that I own Dragonlance is a dingbat, as I, of course, don't own it. I wish I could write as well as Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman, but I can't so I'll just have to write fan factions. Enough with boring me, lets go to the story. **

Raistlin stared at me with his unusual eyes, pondering me and I could easily tell that he was thinking deeply. I couldn't believe that I was in the book, I really couldn't. Panic overgrew me as I looked around to find myself in a small clearing in a foreign woods. Most companions of the red-robed mage were staring at me with suspicion.

"How do you know me?" Raistlin's voice echoed through my thoughts and I turned back to him in shock, "I do not have any recollection of you anywhere in my life, are you one of the Wizard Conclave's squires?"

"No," My voice was weak and gave a slight squeak of terror as a tall looking guy leaned over Raistlin to look at me. His face was covered by long brown hair and beard, I couldn't really place him. Though pointed ear tips protruded from the mass of hair as he turned his head slightly and I immediately knew him then. '_A beard which no elf could grow' _rang through my head as I stared at Tanis Half-Elven, the leader of this small companionship. He wore brown garments, and a sheath hung at his belt. His hand was placed delicately upon it, and my fear grew. Would he kill me? No, he wouldn't, he didn't kill Eben or Fizban who tagged along them.

"Are you hurt?" A woman's voice chimed through the forest and I turned to see a young woman with red hair look down at me with concern. Green eyes peered under the mass of red curls, and they looked truly concerned unlike the others who stared at me with suspicion. She was pretty, with the freckles and her nice body, the man next to her tightened as I stared at her too long.

He was like a freaking giant! Brown curly hair fell upon his bronzed face and eyes with mistrust shining at me, and I took a mental step back from him. Muscular arms came out from under his armor, and one of the hands that belonged to the arm was holding onto the sword's hilt. I wasn't a very good judge of men's looks but he looked handsome and the red-haired woman kept giving him looks out of the side of her eyes. The women must be Tika, and the warrior had to be Caramon.

I realized that I had been quiet too long and quickly stuttered, "No, I'm fine. I have just fallen asleep as I, uh, was looking for a town. I got lost you see." I knew this wasn't a very good explanation and any five-year old could of saw that I was lying. Idiot! I told myself and quickly gave a false smile.

"No, I don't see," A voice grumbled, a voice that sounded as hard and gruff as stone. I looked past Tanis to see a short fellow standing near him. He looked ancient, small eyes glittering from the mass of wrinkles that was his face and a thin outline of a mouth was seen from under his long beard. He wasn't tall, very short in actuality and couldn't seem much of a threat. But he had a giant axe in his hand, and I wish I could of inspected it better but the character continued, "If you actually were looking for a town you would be far from here and not searching in these woods. Also any normal person, of course, you are a stinking magician, but mages at least have enough sense to build a fire!"

"Flint!" Tanis' voice lashed out and the dwarf fell silent but he constantly muttered into his beard and threw me looks. Raistlin's eyes narrowed as Flint spoke but he didn't give any other sign that he heard the dwarf speak. I stood up when he stood up and as he did I noticed him lean heavily upon a staff. It was made of dark brown wood and clutched at the top was a crystal. It was held in what looked like a set of gleaming gold bear claws. My breath caught in my throat as I realized I was looking upon the famous staff of Magius. Raistlin seeing my eyes upon the staff narrowed his eyes even more in a threatening manner and one hand went to his belt. He slipped his hand into a pouch and clutched it there.

Realizing with horror that he was prepared to use magic on me I took a step back from him. Even though I wished more then anything to see magic happen, I didn't want my first and only time to see it on the offending end. My legs wobbled underneath me and I had to lean against a tree to keep from falling and I felt something heavy hung on me from my belt. I glanced down to see pouches of my own hanging from my brown belt that was tied securely to my waist. Alongside it was a small bag that looked like it contained something with a book shape. A spell book, and exponents! I was a wizard but I didn't know how to use any of it, I thought bitterly.

"If you are thinking of battling us," A voice intervened me from my thoughts once more and I realized that it was Raistlin's voice, "My friends would easily kill you even if you did manage to wound one of us."

"No," I exclaimed to push that notation away as quickly as I could, "I mean no harm to you, or anyone. I-I in truth have no idea how I even got here." The others still kept their weapons and I almost thought of running but a clear voice rang through the clearing once more, and I turned to see a woman step out from behind the others with three men following alongside her. She was adored in odd furs and clothes that seemed to stand out amongst the group. Her eyes were on me, but they gazed at me with wonder and curiosity.

"Put your weapons down! All of you, that includes you, Flint," The woman gazed sternly at the dwarf who flushed and put away his weapon and the woman once more turned back to me. Her hair was a silver-gold color and shimmered past her shoulders. The tips laid gently on top of a medallion that she wore around her neck, a symbol of Mishakal. This was Goldmoon! "I would like to hear your story, and do not tell us any lies."

"Of course," I stammered and tried to make up something but I noticed that two of the men who came along with Goldmoon were still staring at me with suspcicion. One wore similar clothing to Goldmoon and I realized that this must be Riverwind, a shepherd who fell in love with the Chieftain's Daughter. Intense eyes glared at me but didn't do a thing when Goldmoon commanded it. The other man wasn't as willing to do it but he didn't want do anything he would regret.

I knew it had to be Eben as he didn't match any of the other characters descriptions, being as the only ones I haven't took into effect was Fizban, Sturm, and the kender, Tas. He stared at me darkly as if he wasn't prepared for this and was wondering what to do next. My own suspicion grew as I looked at him, he had to have a purpose in this story but what is it? The last was an elderly man in gray-colored robes and he was staring at me with his head cocked slightly to the side, deep in thought. This had to be Fizban, one of my favorite characters! He gave a slight nod of his head when I stared at him for me to continue with my tale.

"I-I was trying to use a teleportation spell," I stammered trying to think of anything that would help me, and I hoped that they would believe me, "I was in the Tower of High Sorcery in Wayreth,"- I was rather proud of myself as I remembered this- "when I tried to do this spell, and I must of got it wrong as I am in here and apparently not in Solace."

"You fool!" Raistlin said as he stared deep into my eyes and shivered as I thought I saw something else gleam in them, something which was darker then himself, "Have you even taken the Test! That spell could of killed you, or something else far worse!"

"I know, I was an idiot," I replied and smiled foolishly but I didn't really go on about it as my own questions came to me. I was promised magic for going into the book but was I able to use it? Certainly, I could and tried to think of anything before I arrived in this book but nothing came to me.

"Tas! No, get out of his pockets," I heard a stern voice yell from behind me and I turned to only find myself hindered by something. I peeked down to see what looked like a boy child down at my feet, one hand in a white pouch. My eyes wide wondering how he could of ever taken it from me, I snatched it back and held it in my hand. I wished nothing more then to be like the kender and look through it but I didn't want to look suspicious so I tied it to my belt as best as I could.

A man in shining armor grabbed Tas by the neck of his shirt and pulled him away from me. The man looked old but he couldn't of been that much older then Raistlin and his brother, Caramon. Though sadness seemed to be etched into his face and he looked almost fifty. Sturm the knight of some place with a 's' that I could never remember the name of. I didn't really care for knights and thought of them dull, unlike wizards.

"I am sorry," Sturm said to me, and he stared at me boldly, "I should have been more careful with the kender, again, forgive me White Robe."

"Ya, " I said simply and looked at the gang. I couldn't believe my eyes as standing before me was Tanis, Sturm, Raistlin, Caramon, Tas, Goldmoon, Riverwind, Fizban, Flint, Tika, and Eben. Characters from the page that was brought right before my eyes as living and breathing people. Though I felt as if someone was missing from this party and I soon realized it when Raistlin asked with a slight cough "Where is Gilthanas?"

Everyone looked around to see if they could find him, but he wasn't in sight. Then a voice came from behind me, "I am here, mage, what is it to you." A soft thud followed and I turned in a mass of white robes to see a tall figure barely a few inches away from me. He was tall and had the same pointed ears of an elf and came to the assumption that this had to be Gilthanas. I took a step backwards and stumbled but a thin hand caught my shoulder and kept me standing. I threw a thankful look at the person to see no one was there, but I could clearly feel the pressure of a hand against my shoulder. Fear caught in my throat as a voice came into my mind, _Do not fear, it is the one who granted you entry into this world who speaks. I will watch over you and guide your steps. I shall explain everything to you later but now we must deal with what you have started._

I didn't know how to respond to this sudden occurrence but did as the voice said and turned back to the elf. He was staring at me coldly and said softly, "He lies! No wizard would do something as foolish as that, even I know not to do what he did and I am just a dabbler in the arcane arts. Raistlin, you above else should know what I say is true." "Yes, elf," Raistlin fell into a fit of coughing which alarmed mostly me and his brother, but he pushed away Caramon and gave me a cold stare but he just wiped his lips with a handkerchief which when he pulled back was stained maroon with blood. Knowing this as a common ailment with him I tried to stay calm but then fear grabbed me again. Each of these companions was able to kill me with little thought and regret and I could do nothing to stop them. Being in the adventure was different then being cuddled up in bed thinking about it. When all you did to end it was close the covers but this was real. Raistlin's pain was real, his suffering not just ink on a page. Sturm's depression, Tanis' and Caramon's love, and Tika's fears were all real, all horrifying real.

_Steady! _A voice commanded a I swayed on the spot thinking about it all and dark spots started to cloud my vision, "Think about this all later! Pay attention and don't forget anything!" The voice drifted away once more when I had control over myself. Taking in deep breaths I listened to what the Red Robe had to say.

"But it isn't unheard of when a reckless mage does things beyond his skill level," Raistlin's bloodstained lips smiled slightly, "Only a few times have the spells managed to do work but not to the casters exact command, even fewer manage to work exactly the right away. More have died because of this and it has to be the wishes of the gods that this White Robe is still alive."

"I see," The elf's mouth curled into a sneer and promptly gave the mage a cold and furious look but just turned to Goldmoon, who was staring at me with curiosity, "What do you have to say, cleric of Mishakal?"

"I don't see anything wrong with what he said," Goldmoon answered, "I don't believe he is lying but…there is something strange about this whole thing. You speak with an accent and some kind of High Common but few of the words are different, mangled. Where were you born?"

"I was born far from here," I replied quickly and I felt slight satisfaction from the voice in my head. Oh god, I was listening to voice in my head, I was totally sure I had to be losing it, "On an island far from here, you wouldn't know of it as it is far from here. I traveled to the tower only to learn magic as my island couldn't supply the knowledge that I wanted." This was somewhat true, the United States of America surely didn't have what I wanted in life. Of course, I left the whole part of going through the pages of a book but I think they would of thought me as insane.

"I say we shouldn't believe him," Eben came striding through so he face Tanis, who was still staring at me oddly, "Isn't strange that the this White Robe just come along right when we are? I mean, he keeps changing his story and seems sick with nerves. I say we throw him off a cliff."

"Eben!" Tika said horrified and glanced at the young man with shock, but he just shrugged and looked at Tanis. The half-elf glanced at him for a second but then stared at me.

"What is your name, White Robe," Tanis asked, "Also Eben we didn't throw you off a cliff so I'm not going to do this to this young man. How old are you anyway?"

"My name is Jordan Silvermen," I replied instantly but then regretted it afterward. Was this too of an odd name for the time. But the others didn't make a comment and the voice in my head (I really need to match a name for that voice, I kept thinking I was insane) didn't give any sign of displeasure, "I am only eighteen years of age."

"That is quite young to be traveling on your own isn't?" Tanis pondered but he didn't wait for a response, "Of course, you did not mean to come to this parts, you meant to go to Solace. Did you know that the city was almost destroyed by a dragon that came and burned down most of the trees and homes there?"

_Lie_ The voice commanded and I immediately said with a look of fake anguish on my face said, "No, I haven't. I must go tell the Wizard's Conclave of this." Even though I wanted to talk more with each of the companions, I felt a sudden desire to run and just be alone, to gather my thoughts to myself. Also I wanted to look at my spells. My spells! The words tingled on my tongue and my heart rushed around in my chest.

"You are going nowhere," Tanis said and grabbed my arm with strength that I almost gave a cry of pain but I held it back, "We still do not know if you are a spy for the enemy or not. My companions will want a word together first. Raistlin, take his spell exponents from him and then Fizban can you watch him for me?"

"Wait, Tanis," Caramon looked at him with discomfort, "I'm pretty sure that he is not a threat, he is a White Robe after all. He wouldn't converse with the likes of Verminaard-"

"Caramon," Raistlin hissed at his brother who gave a slight recoil of fear at his brother's fury, and I felt uncomfortable. Almost wishing I was invisible. Raistlin, narrowing his eyes threateningly, continued, "A color of robe has nothing to do with anything. A perfectly good wizard could wear the black robes while a misfit wizards could bear the white robes. Have I not told you anything?"

"So what of a Red Robe," Flint snorted and Raistlin turned on him with malice in his eyes but he didn't respond. Dark eyes glittered underneath his cowl, and they waited impatiently for Tanis to speak again.

"Caramon, though he is a white robe, I still do not want him to give him a chance," Tanis nodded at me, "Raistlin take his spell exponents, and Fizban, if he so much as utters one word, I give you permission to cobweb him."

The two wizards nodded and Raistlin slouched over to me and held out his hand. I, with a small sigh, un-looped the three pouches and handed them to him. He stared at my spell book bag but didn't press on it. Fizban would watch me anyway, I guess. The old wizard was smiling, happy that he could of something so important as watching me. I watched the many companions separate and go talk in a small huddle away from my hearing. I was annoyed that Eben was allowed to go with him, he wasn't even part of the damn group!

"So Jordan Sil-something-or-nother," Fizban stood next to me and was still examining me, "Do you want to hear a nice fireball spell I have? It's a good one, I promise you that. But sadly, it wasn't enough to open a stupid door but a very nice spell."

"Uh…no thanks," I replied with a small smile on my face as his hat fell down in his face, and sat down on a fallen tree. With a glance at Fizban, who was yelling that he went blind, I opened my bag and pulled out the book. It had a pure white binding with golden letters printed on the front, but I was disappointed. I could read it, "Novice and beginning spells and exponents." I flipped open the front page and found out that I could read it. The letters were written boldly and neatly, but I had no trouble deciphering them. Flipping through the various exponents that might be needed I landed on my first spell.

I could read it as easily as I could read English and I saw that it was a beginners sleep spell. I was amazed, so I was able to read the Magius Language. I bent my head over the page and read, but it seemed that I knew everything, that I learned it all before. Looking up, I realized that I could remember the incantation of the spell. More spells came into my mind those of great power I realized as I saw lightning and fireballs dance.

_Only this time will I allow you the knowledge of spells without studying them but next time, you will have to do it yourself._ The voice came inside my head_, Though I must warn you that if you ever use a spell, it will vanish from your mind. You will not be able to use it right after you used it. You will have to study it once more. _

I know the rule, I frowned at the voice and said in my head, who are you? I know you are the one who gave me this strange gist, but what is your name? _My name is no concern of you but you may call me Silryn, the name which the elves gave me, but I can't tell you more as they approach. You won't need your spells so put the book away, and quickly! We don't need them suspicious._

I tried to put the book back but Raistlin quickly knocked the book from my hands and glared at me, "You won't be using any spells on us." I frowned at him, I was getting annoyed with him. I was starting to see why the others didn't trust him but I at least knew why he was doing it. For the magic.

"I was putting it back," I said while flattening down my hair with my hand in a nervous gesture. My mother hated it when I did that but when I was under pressure I always felt that my hair was standing straight up, "I wasn't able to use any the spells without my exponents, right?" The mage nodded slowly but didn't reply.

"We have decided, by majority," Tanis threw a look at Eben who was staring back at him with a small smile on his face and just shrugged, "That you will come with us, we can't have you going on your own if you are on our side or theirs. If you are on there's then you won't be able to give them information but if you are on our side then we can't let you go all the way back to Solace alone. It is a long way and many dark creatures prowl the lands now."

"Yes, I see your problem," I stood up and smiled at them all, trying to win their support, "But if I'm coming with you I want to know where we are going and I ask that you please give me back my spell exponents."

"Yes, Raistlin," Tanis flashed him a look and the Red Robe handed over the three pouches and I put them back in place. The leader then stared up at the sun and looked at me again, "I will explain on the way, come." With that said, I went to his side and on the way through the forest he told me everything though I knew most of it all. All the way, I felt Silryn waiting to speak with me and I could tell he was impatient but I held him back. I stared up at the sky and swore I saw someone staring down at me from the sky, a beautiful but dark woman. The moment I saw her she was gone but I knew she was there and I knew who she was but I kept my head down and listened to Tanis. All the while thinking, the Queen of Darkness is after me…

**YAY! Another chapter made, its longer then the other one I can say that! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I do really wish someone would review.**


End file.
